Meeting the Robbins
by 0ne B3at 0ne h3art
Summary: Callie picks the Robbins up at the airport by herself. set before 7x20.


**All television shows, books, movies, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work and the characters, events, and settings thereof are the properties of their respective owners.**

"Dad and Mama will be here in an hour." Arizona is shouting from our bedroom. They are coming for the wedding. I am really nervous to be meeting Arizona's parents for the first time. Our wedding is in a week and her parents are coming today and mine are coming in tomorrow.

I hear a pager go off in our bedroom. I know it's not mine because I don't start back at the hospital until after the wedding.

"I just got a 911 page from the hospital." said Arizona. She starts rushing around the apartment looking for her keys and cell phone.

"You can't go to the hospital; your parents will be here in less than an hour." I panic. I don't want to be by myself when I first meet them.

"It will be fine Dad and Mama knows what you look like. You have seen pictures of them so you know what they look like. I call Dad and leave a voice mail about the change in plans."

"But..." whatever I'm about to say is drowned out by the pager in Arizona's hand goes off again.

"I have to go. I love you. Give Sofia a kiss for me when you wake her. "She rushes toward me and gives me a gentle kiss on the lips before racing out of the apartment.

I can't meet Arizona's parents alone. I am the girlfriend that got pregnant without Arizona here. Her military father can't be thrilled with me and the choices I have made. Her mom probably thinks the worst of me. I manage to break her heart into tiny little pieces and she still stuck around. The hospitals rumor mill hasn't exactly been nice. They keep talking about how I cheated on Arizona before she went to Africa. Her parents must have made the same conclusion while talking to her day after day.

Arizona and I had agreed that we should leave the baby with Mark while we were at the airport, but if Sofia is there then Colonel Daniel Robbins of the United States Marine Corps can't kill me. Arizona has gone on about how even though she has always dated girls; the ones she did bring home weren't immune to "if you break my daughters heart; I'll break your neck" threat. Mark came barging in as I start heading towards complete freak out mode, complete with a Spanish monologue.

"Sofia ready to spend time with her Daddy?" asked Mark, "Where's Robbins?"

"I was thinking that I should take Sofia with me to the airport. I mean these are some of her grandparents that are coming into town."

"Where is Robbins?" he asks again.

"She got paged 911."

Mark heads towards the nursery and I think he might take her because that was what was agreed upon last night over dinner when the three of us were working out the schedule for Sofia for the week. Mark comes out of the nursery with Sofia in his arms and he is whispering to her.

"Now I know you want t spend time with Daddy but your Mommy needs you to go to the airport with her because she is scared your grandparents are going to be mad. So you be extra cute and make your grandparents fall in love with you. So Mommy doesn't wind up in the ICU again. Can you do that for Daddy?"

"We have to get going Mark or I'm going to be late and that won't help me any."

"You have a baby; all of us have a solid reason to be late to everything for the foreseeable future."

"Arizona's dad was a Colonel in the Marine Corps. Being late isn't an option with the Robbins family." I say. Arizona is never late to anywhere unless she is scrubbed in on a surgery; but even then she almost always has a scrub nurse call and extends her apologies for being late.

"Why is it so clean in her?" asked Mark. He must have noticed the almost shine that the apartment has everywhere.

"Another military brat standard, apparently. She spent all night cleaning the apartment."

"Baby is another good excuse for having a messy place." says Mark; while I agree with him; I want to make a good impression on the Robbins. So I spent the night helping Arizona clean every inch of this apartment.

"Mark, I'm going to be late I need to get going." I say again.

Mark hands over Sofia, "I better make myself scarce. I don't want to meet the man that taught Ribbons to fight without her here."

"I feel the same way. Wish me luck." I grab my keys and head for the door.

"Good luck."

I make it to the airport with ten minutes to spare before the Robbins plane was due to land. I stand by baggage claim trying to stay away from huge crowds of people while searching for the Robbins among the mass of people.

"Callie?" Called a woman, I knew instantly had to be Arizona's mother. Her mom gives me a one arm hug and stares down at Sofia. Her husband is standing right behind her. I certainly see why Arizona has authority issues; this man commands respect with just his gaze.

"Hi Mrs. Robbins, Mr. Robbins." I cringe after saying 'Mr.'; Arizona said that her dad usually has people call him 'Colonel'.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Callie; Arizona has told us so much about you." says Mr. Robbins and he also gives me an one armed hug, "I'll get the bags; while you two stay here away from the crowd. 'Zona said that Sofia might not be ready for a crowded place with lots of germs."

"Okay, hurry Daniel; so we can get out of here quicker." says Mrs. Robbins. Mr. Robbins heads towards the baggage claim to find their bags. "Can I hold her?"

"Of course." I say and gently pass Sofia to her grandmother.

"Hi, little one, I'm your grandma Barbara. I'm so happy to meet you." I smile as Mrs. Robbins talks to Sofia.

I was worried that they wouldn't consider Sofia there granddaughter because of how she was conceived. Mrs. Robbins is staring me down. I can't have done anything wrong. Was I supposed to offer to help Mr. Robbins with the bags? I think through everything Arizona has ever said about her parents and I can't think of anything I have said to offend them yet.

"Relax Callie; the little one here can feel her Mama tensing. It really can't be good for her."

"Mommy," I quietly correct.

"Excuse me?"

"Arizona is Mama; I'm Mommy."

"Of course, I remember, 'Zona saying that. Forgive me, Callie. We don't bite. Please relax a little."

I smile. I must be radiating my fears.

"Callie..."

"Ma'am?"

"Are you happy with Arizona? Do you plan to love her for the rest of your life?"

"A single lifetime isn't enough with her, but I will settle for it." I answer honestly.

"Sounds like an answer a bride to be would give. I wanted to thank you."

"What for?"

"Daniel and I had given up hope that we would ever have grand babies after Timothy died because 'Zona has always been adamant that she didn't want kids, but you changed that. So thank you."

"It's not the scenario I had envisioned last year."

"Having kids rarely happens the when you thought it would, but this little one, here has three people who will love and protect her and that is all that matters."

"Is Mr. Robbins as understanding as you are about all of this?"

"Daniel is a big softie, deep down; you have nothing to be afraid of with him."

"Arizona says he is very protective and I haven't exactly been..." I trail off not exactly sure how to talk about Sofia's conception with my fiancée's mother.

"Arizona says that Sofia's conception was as much her doing as yours and Dr. Sloan's."

I look at Mrs. Robbins with a curious look on my face before saying "how does she figure that?" How have I not had this conversation with Arizona? Is a better question, but I guess we really haven't talked about Sofia's conception much since Arizona promised she was all in.

"'Zona says that if she had never gone to Africa then you and Doctor Sloan never would have had Sofia." she says simply. "But Daniel still isn't completely sold on the idea of this Dr Sloan as his granddaughter's father after everything 'Zona has said about him. You may want to give your friend a heads up that Daniel may not be the most polite man to him. "

"I'm sure Mark will be okay."

"Alright I got the bags. Where did you park, Callie." asks Mr. Robbins. He has four bags in his hands.

"Let me help you with that, Mr. Robbins." I move to help relieve him of a bag or two, but he moves out of reach.

"Daniel, please Callie, no that's okay; they aren't heavy.'Zona said in her voice mail that you should do any lifting or carrying unless it was Sofia. Which way to the car?" He is polite, but his voice leaves no room for a compromise or negotiation.

I lead them to the car and I pop the truck of the car and try my best to help load the bags at least. Mrs. Robbins has set about getting Sofia into her car seat securely. I feel some panic rise up in my chest. I always have to make sure she is secure in her car seat or I freak out. Arizona and Mark always give her to me when we get into a car. I walk over to her and give Sofia a kiss on the head while checking to make sure she is in safely. I trust Mrs. Robbins and know she wouldn't let anything happen, but the accident has left me very freaked out every time Sofia gets in the car.

Daniel closes the truck and moves to open the door for Mrs. Robbins and me. Daniel takes shotgun and Mrs. Robbins sits in back talking and playing with Sofia. We make it to the apartment and were getting out of the car when I notice a certain Pads surgeon walking across the street to meet us. I stare at Arizona while she walks across the road. I don't even notice Daniel and Mrs. Robbins get a bag out of the trunk of the car.

"Hey Mama, Dad." she throws her arms around them and gives them a big hug.

"We missed you, 'Zona." says Daniel. I start getting Sofia out of her car seat to give the Robbins family a minute alone.

"So how was your fight Mama?" asked Arizona and she came up behind and waited for me to pull Sofia out before giving our daughter kiss on the check and giving me a quick peak on the lips.

"It was good." said Mrs. Robbins.

"What was the emergency at the hospital?" it's only been a couple of hours. 911 from the hospital are usually reserved for major traumas.

"Karev couldn't get Stark to respond to a page and he needed help with a patient."

"Your boss?" asked Daniel.

"Yea. He is a pain to get a hold of if he's not already in the hospital, but he is a good man." finishes Arizona.

"I see." Daniel doesn't seem convinced of Stark's goodness.

"Daniel, he let Arizona be in the OR when Sofia needed surgery and let her talk with Mark while I was in surgery. He's just a little rough around the edges." I say to back up Arizona's claim.

He nods and we all head up to the apartment.

"Daniel?" asked Arizona.

"He said to call him that," I reply back.

Arizona starts giving her super magic smile, dimples and all, when she hears that.

"What?"

"Dad has never let anyone Tim or I dated call him Daniel in fact other than commanding officers and Mama; I don't think anyone calls him by his name. He must know you're special."

We get to the door and since I have Sofia in my hands, Arizona gets her keys and opens the door to our apartment. I put Sofia down in the playpen we have set up in the living room and move to the kitchen and open the refrigerator to get everyone something to drink.

Arizona and her Mom are talking quietly by the door, but I can't make out about what. Daniel comes over and gets a drink for him and Mrs. Robbins. I walk over to where Arizona and her mom are and give Arizona a bottle of water.

"You need to tell her the truth Arizona. Don't start a life out with her with you having told a white lie."

"Yes Mama." and Mrs. Robbins goes to join Daniel in staring down there first grandchild and I if I have any say not there last.

"What is she talking about?" I ask as I hand her the water.

"Karev didn't page me. Teddy did so I would have a reason to leave the apartment. I asked her to."

"Why would you want to leave?" I start to fear the worst.

"Because I wanted you to see that Dad and Mama must think you are as awesome as I do. Want to know why?" Asks the question in a sing-song tone that she uses when she is talking to her younger patients.

"Why?" I chuckle a little at her childish tone.

"Because you made there only daughter happy." says Arizona and she gives me a real kiss. Right in front of her parents. Maybe having them here for the wedding won't be so bad.

"Hey everyone. Looks like meeting the parents went well, Torres." says Mark as he barges into the apartment.

Daniel loudly asks, "Why is the sperm donor barging in without knocking."

Arizona looks at me and I know we are thinking the same thing: this is going to be a long week.


End file.
